


Becoming The Boss (Meanie)

by honeyxiumin



Series: protecting you (meanie) [3]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band), meanie - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate universe - Mafia, Bodyguard, Bodyguard Mingyu, Bodyguard Romance, Gang, M/M, Mafia Boss, Minor death, Series, Wonwoo's dad dies, idk yet, lol gang gang, mafia, mingyu becomes the boss, other svt members might be mentioned, who reads tags so you won't know I spoiled it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyxiumin/pseuds/honeyxiumin
Summary: When Mingyu signed up for this job, all he thought he would be doing is be Wonwoo's bodyguard (and boyfriend) and that's it.Replacing the boss? Now that was new.





	Becoming The Boss (Meanie)

**Author's Note:**

> yeet we are on story 3! PLEASE READ THE FIRST TWO SO YOU KNOW WHATS HAPPENING OR DONT WHATEVER MAKES YOU HAPPY
> 
> like i have so many amazing ideas for this series ugh

Dating your boss's son was a brave thing to do.

Dating a mafia boss's son was even braver.

And the taller was always afraid to let the boss know that he was dating his son.

I mean, how would the boss react knowing that his son's bodyguard was also his boyfriend? I mean, he knew it wasn't what he signed up for when he came to Mr. Jeon asking to work with him, to follow in his own father's footsteps.

He figured he and the smaller would just stay a secret for a long time. And maybe that's what the other wanted to do.

That was until he brought up telling his father in bed one night.

They laid cuddled up together, the smaller searching for warmth from the other, naked and cold.

"I swear every time I make love to you, I fall harder and harder."

The smaller's cheeks became rosy as he hit the other's chest slightly. "Gyu, you're so cheesy it. Stop it." The taller pouted. "I mean it though! I fall for you every single day. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Wonwoo."

Wonwoo smiled wide, feeling his heart flutter at the taller's words.

"I love you too, Mingyu."

Mingyu smiled wide, leaning down and kissing him softly.

They pulled away and Wonwoo looked up at him. "I think we should tell my dad." 

Mingyu's eyes widen. He felt nervous. "T-tell him what?"

Wonwoo looked away. "I-I think we should tell my dad we are dating. I mean, he probably already suspects it but I really think we should tell him. He deserves to know that his son is dating a good man. A very handsome protective good man. Please, Gyu."

Mingyu's heart skipped a beat hearing Wonwoo's words and his soft voice.

"Baby, look at me."

Wonwoo looked up, making eye contact with him. "We can tell him yeah? Whenever you like. I'll do it."

Wonwoo smiled wide. "Good because I asked him to meet us for lunch later so yeah, you can't back down." Mingyu groaned. "You set me up, played me with your words and your cute soft voice."

Wonwoo giggled, pulling Mingyu's face down closer to him.

"But I meant every word I said, don't ever doubt that."

"Mhm, you're lucky I love you."

Wonwoo leaned closer, lips brushing Mingyu's.

"And I love you."

 

**\------**

 

Mingyu was nervous.

His palms were sweaty and his throat was dry. He felt really hot.

He looked over in the seat and saw Wonwoo, who was looking perfectly fine in this situation. He glanced at Mingyu and smiled. "You okay?" Mingyu tried to speak but couldn't, only nodding his head.

Wonwoo reached over, grabbing Mingyu's hand and intertwining their fingers. "You are sweating really bad baby. It's okay." Mingyu sighed, squeezing the others hand.

"Fine, I'm a little nervous. But I can't help it."

"Gyu, it's okay! I'll be right there."

Mingyu pouted, looking at him. "What if he doesn't want me to be your bodyguard anymore? I have to be the only one to protect you! Or what if he tells us that we can't be together? God Wonwoo I can't live without you! Or what if he tries to ki-"

"Gyu! That's enough." Wonwoo started giggling, Mingyu pouting even more.

"You're so dramatic, none of that is going to happen. Think positive okay? Also, I don't want anyone else except you. And he isn't going to change that. I promise." Mingyu nodded. "Okay." "Good, now please calm down because we are here and you don't need to go in there looking like you just ran a marathon."

 

**\------**

 

Mingyu and Wonwoo were lead to the back of the restaurant, a place that was kept away from everyone.

Mingyu wanted to grab Wonwoo's hand but he has to stand back and guard him.

A curtain was moved and there was Mr. Jeon, sitting down and drinking his wine. "Ah, Wonwoo my boy!" He smiled at the both of them, standing up to pull Wonwoo into a quick hug.

When they pulled away, Mingyu bowed slightly before standing back.

On instinct, he pulled Wonwoo's chair out for him, letting the smaller boy sit down before pushed him in. He went to sit beside him but Mr. Jeon stopped him. "I didn't know Mingyu was sitting with us."

Wonwoo nodded. "Yes, I want him here. Is that okay?"

Mr. Jeon nodded, smiling at Mingyu.

Mingyu sat down, close to Wonwoo, and looked straight ahead.

"Alright son, what is it that you wanted to talk about? We never really have these talks." Mingyu watched Mr. Jeon take a sip of his wine. Wonwoo shrugged, drinking his water.

 "I have something important I need to tell you. Something good."

Mr. Jeon smiled. "Ah is it a boy? Has my son met a perfect man good enough for him?"

Wonwoo squeezed Mingyu's thigh under the table. "Actually I have father. And he's pretty amazing. He makes me happy."

"Ah, any boy who makes my son happy must be the greatest! Who is he? I would love to meet him." Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo's hand, looking up at Mr. Jeon. "It's me, sir. I am dating your son."

It was quiet.

Mingyu felt nervous as he watched Mr. Jeon look between him and Wonwoo, a look on his face that was unreadable. Wonwoo was squeezing his hand tightly.

"Really now?" Wonwoo nodded. "Yes father, I am dating Mingyu and have been for a while."

Mr. Jeon took a sip of his wine. "Ah, and why have you chosen Mingyu? You know I don't hire people just for them to flirt around on the job." Mingyu felt panic rising in his chest.

Mingyu watched Wonwoo give his father a deathly glare.

"Mingyu isn't like that. And actually, I was the one flirting with him all those times! From the day you assigned him to protect me! I thought he was handsome and god I was a shameless flirt and didn't regret it one bit! And you know what, he wouldn't go out with me because he was afraid of you and wanted to follow your stupid rules! He didn't want to disobey you! So if anything, he's been doing a good job and I'm glad you hired him! He's done amazing dad! You know he took a bullet for me? He got shot because of me! He always is there and is quick to answer me! Faster than your own men! I love him, dad! And you can't change that."

Mingyu felt his heart burst, god he loved Wonwoo.

Mr. Jeon looked a little-taken back before facing Mingyu.

"Is that all that true Mingyu?"

Mingyu nodded quickly. "Yes, sir. You hired me to protect him and when I first saw him, I knew I had to be the one to do it forever. I did want to respect you and follow your rules and not date him but I couldn't help it, sir. And ever since we started dating, it's been amazing. I am always ready whenever Wonwoo needs me, sir. Your son deserves the best and I feel like I can be the only one to give him that. I would do everything in my life to protect Wonwoo, including taking a bullet for him again. He is my everything and I will do everything for him. I will always shower him with love forever sir. I hope you accept us because your son makes me happy. And I am deeply in love with him."

Wonwoo felt like crying, he loved Mingyu so much.

Mr. Jeon nodded, sipping his wine.

He placed the glass down and smiled wide. "You remind me of myself when I was young and fell in love with Wonwoo's mother. And you know, since you have proven yourself worthy of loving and protecting my son forever and since you make him happy, I give you both my blessing."

Wonwoo smiled wide. "Really father? You mean it."

Mr. Jeon nodded. "Of course I do! Just don't make me regret it."

"Thank you so much, dad!"

Mr. Jeon smiled as he saw how happy his son was.

"Thank you, sir. It means a lot."

"Of course boy." Mr. Jeon felt like he did the right thing.

 

**\------**

 

Wonwoo and Mingyu walked into Wonwoo's room, both smiling and happy.

"I can't believe he is okay with it! He's okay with us dating!"

Mingyu smiled and picked Wonwoo up, spinning him around. "God baby I'm so happy."

Wonwoo smiled, leaning down and kissing him. "Me too."

 

**\------**

 

After they announced to Wonwoo's dad they were dating, Mr. Jeon has been showing Mingyu secretive things he wouldn't show his own guards.

He wanted the taller to be comfortable with him since he was dating his son.

Wonwoo complained that he was taking away his cuddling time with his boyfriend but Mr. Jeon didn't care.

One day, he was showing Mingyu how to work orders and where certain things were sent.

"Mingyu," Mingyu looked up at Mr. Jeon. "When you see yourself in the future, what do you see?"

Mingyu couldn't help the smile growing on his face. "If I'm honest sir, I imagine myself with Wonwoo. I am really in love with him and just want to be with him for life. I want to be by his side, keeping him safe for the rest of his life."

Mr. Jeon smiled and nodded.

"Good answer. Now come on, let me show you where I hide my weapons around the house just in case something happens."

 

**\------**

 

Everything happened so fast.

The two boys were cuddled up in Wonwoo's bed, trying to take a nap, when Mingyu's phone ringed.

He answered it, despite the smaller pleases to turn it off instead, complaining that if it was his dad wanting to steal him away again he would be upset.

Mingyu chuckled and shook his head.

It was one of Mr. Jeon's guards and he had bad news.

Mr. Jeon was shot while leaving a meeting and was currently fighting for his life.

Mingyu almost dropped his phone, looking at Wonwoo who could see the fear in his eyes. "Gyu, what's wrong?"

"Wonwoo, your dad, he-"

Wonwoo didn't even let Mingyu finish his sentence, quickly getting up and dragging Mingyu with him out the door.

 

**\------**

 

The two boys sat and waited.

Their personal doctor, Jihoon, walked out and sighed. Wonwoo stood up. "How is he?"

"He's stable for now. He's awake if you want to go see him." Wonwoo nodded, grabbing Mingyu's hand and going to his father's room.

The men standing outside nodded at the both of them, letting them in.

Mr. Jeon looked at them, smiling slightly. "Hey, son."

"Hey, father."

Mr. Jeon looked at Mingyu. "Can you give us a minute please?" Mingyu nodded, kissing Wonwoo's hand before walking out.

Mr. Jeon looked at Wonwoo. "Won, I don't think I can be the boss anymore." Wonwoo frowned. "W-What? Father don't say that!" Mr. Jeon shook his head, coughing slightly.

"Son, I know I'm not going to make it. I'm old and weak. It's okay." Wonwoo felt tears form in his eyes. "F-Father."

Mr. Jeon held him close, letting Wonwoo cry on his chest. It broke his heart hearing his son cry.

"Hey, it's okay! Calm down."

Wonwoo sat back, wiping his tears away. "Father I can't be the boss, I can't replace you! I'm too weak and I'll do horrible! And god can you imagine how-"

Mr. Jeon chuckled. "Wonwoo, I know that's why I'm not choosing you." Wonwoo nodded, not feeling hurt about it. "What about Mingyu?"

Wonwoo's eyes widen. "M-Mingyu?" His dad nodded. "Give me your honest opinion."

"Well not to be biased but I think Mingyu would do amazing father. He knows more than anyone else and that's because you taught him and showed him and he's so skilled and not to be rude but Seungcheol is a bit of a dummy sometimes. Also, I feel like Mingyu will know what to do and he'll be amazing and guess what? I'll be there to help and pick him up if he falls off track."

Mr. Jeon smiled. "You really love him don't you?"

Wonwoo blushed slightly. "I do. But I think he would do great."

Mr. Jeon nodded. "Alright, will you send him in and wait in the hallway? It's time for my talk with him."

 

**\------**

 

Mingyu slowly walked in and over to the chair beside Mr. Jeon's bed.

"Mingyu, I have something important to tell you and you need to listen well."

Mingyu nodded, sitting forward and waiting.

"I want you to replace me when I go. I want you to be the boss."

Mingyu's eyes widen. "W-What?! Sir-"

"Ah! Don't say you can't do it! I know for a fact you can. I've seen it with my own eyes. You know more than any of my other men do. And Wonwoo said thinks you can do it too. He even called one of my best men a dummy."

Mingyu chuckled slightly.

"A-Are you sure, sir?"

Mr. Jeon nodded. "I am positive. I want you to be the boss. You will do great boy, you will fall into the position easily. And my son will be by your side the whole time. Got it?"

Mingyu nodded.

"Thank you, sir."

Mr. Jeon nodded. "You're welcome. Now, I'd like to rest. Please take Wonwoo home safely."

Mingyu nodded standing up, but Mr. Jeon stopped him.

"Wait! Before I forget, in my draw, the first one, there's an envelope. Wait until I'm gone to read it." Mingyu nodded. "Yes, sir."

 

**\------**

 

A day after Mr. Jeon's funeral, Mingyu was announced as the new boss.

He felt honored in taking this position.

He was cuddling with Wonwoo, the younger already asleep, when he remembered what Mr. Jeon told him.

He slowly got up and walked into the office.

His office now.

He walked over to the desk and sat down, opening the drawer, grabbing the bulky envelope.

He opened it and pulled the letter out, noticing two rings in it. He poured them onto the desk.

He opened the letter.

 

_Dear Kim Mingyu,_

_You have proven yourself to me. And I know you will always treat my son well._

_Although I want this group to be run by a Jeon, I know Wonwoo can't do that._

_So you have my blessing in making him a Kim._

_You have my blessing in marrying him._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Jeon_

 

Mingyu felt his heart explode. He looked at the two rings, smiling wide.

He has his permission to marry Wonwoo.

He heard footsteps and hurried and shoved the letter and rings back in the envelope, putting it in the draw.

The door opened and in walked Wonwoo, wearing nothing but Mingyu's shirt.

He walked over to Mingyu. "You left, I was cold."

Mingyu chuckled slightly, tapping his lap.

Wonwoo sat down immediately. "I figured you'd be in here. My mom would always come here to find dad."

Mingyu smiled. "I'm just trying to get used to it."

Wonwoo smiled up at him. "You'll do amazing Gyu. And I'll be here, your number one supporter."

Mingyu smiled, squeezing Wonwoo's waist before leaning in and kissing him.

He couldn't wait to make him a Kim.

But most importantly, he couldn't believe he was the boss.

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED UWU OMG WHEN WILL HE PROPOSE


End file.
